Rosenoque (The Mystery)
For the original rendition of the city, see Rosenoque. The Mystery is the third season of Criminal Case set in the returning city of Rosenoque. The third season marks the second appearance of Rosenoque after the first season. Located in the country of Canada, Rosenoque is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beaches with warm weather to gorges and valleys with harsh terrains. In the new rendition of the city, the city looks different as districts has changed and renewed, totalling up to ten districts and sixty six cases in the season. The Flaming Eagle Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Rosenoque. Districts Rosenoque features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Sandalone Gorge Sandalone Gorge is the first district investigated in The Mystery. It features a number of small towns, lone ranches, ancient temples and the dreaded Sandalone Prison, where many prisoners tremble under the stern rule of the prison warden. They then meet their former tech expert Jordan Brown, and investigate his past after having suspicions on his potential plans to escape prison and get revenge on the city. As old pasts comes back to haunt the veteran members of the FEPD, the team learn more about the backstories of numerous people their former colleague was close to. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Justice Banks Justice Banks is the second district investigated in The Mystery. It features a smaller urban area setting that is a district of finance, run by businesses from homemade to well developed. It is also the home of the new family known as the Dubois family after the collapse of the previous two. They soon investigate the Dubois family and their connections to a criminal gang planning a big heist built on Buck Shawn's quest for revenge on the city. This also explores Alexandra Dubois's past affiliations in the district that has to do with her family. Cases #7-#13 are situated in this district. Ivory Peaks Ivory Peaks is the third district investigated in The Mystery. Previously featuring an industrial urban area setting with a variety of industrial factories, it is now divided. The eastern sector now features the city's economical center with improved factories and trade centers. It also features a neighbourhood of the poor that they're trying to improve for the better, where a criminal gang is found to be responsible for a series of drug dealing, smuggling and murder. It’s up to the team to uncover the gang, which unravels Maxwell McKenzie's past with the criminal gang that includes his deceased father and his motivations. Cases #14-#19 are situated in this district. Gaulstone Gaulstone is the fourth district investigated in The Mystery. It features an mystic urban area setting filled with lonely castles, spooky streets, dreary mansions and creepy graveyards all put together in the middle of the famous Gaulstone Woods that ring the district like a wall of trees. After the slaughter of the Speaker at the hands of an eerie legend, the team discover that the legend was originally created by the ancestors of the current Blade and Redmoon families, whose close friendship could be torn apart by mistrust as this one person takes advantage of the chaos to arise the legend of the serial killer that the two families created in a tale of Gaulstone’s origins. Cases #20-#26 are situated in this district. Howling Valley Howling Valley is the fifth district investigated in The Mystery. It features an mountainous wilderness area setting within a valley where animals, even those strange, and humans have coexisted in peace. It also features a thriving town of artists and furries, who have obtained their rights to coexist with humans as well the city's three schooling institutions. The hunt for Major's missing wife and her father uncovers a scheme led by someone nicknamed "T" while protests starts to arise against the rights of the animalistic humans that were affected three years prior. Cases #27-#32 are situated in this district. Riverview Market Riverview Market is the sixth district investigated in The Mystery. It features a thriving community of businesses, neighbourhoods and the Statue of Unity that unites the numerous cultures of Rosenoque's "melting pot" that had formed in the western region of Ivory Peaks following the downfall of the mastermind. Following the export of the Teacher's hostages to this district, the team soon find out that someone named the Warrior had done something to the hostages while trying to cause chaos and create a flame that would destroy the peace in Rosenoque's melting pot. Cases #33-#39 are situated in this district. Memorial Avenue Memorial Avenue is the seventh district investigated in The Mystery. It features a district that was formerly the community hub and now the historical center of Rosenoque with war memorials, gorgeous museums, lush parks and several statues honoring the numerous war generals and heroic men during Canada's wars. After the Warrior's recruits are scattered throughout Rosenoque, the team pursue the one who sold bomb parts to the Warrior and find out where the recruits had gone while dealing with another foe who plans to cause trouble. Cases #40-#45 are situated in this district. Paradise Beach Paradise Beach is the eighth district investigated in The Mystery. Formerly Bayside Avenue, it features a coastal urban area setting filled with locations of entertainment including flashing clubs, serene beaches and isolated islands. It also features an infestation of modern pirates that roams the streets of the district. Initially searching for the Teacher's recruits, the team soon uncover the works of a person who could be using people and the local pirates for their own personal scheme connected to the organization. Cases #46-#52 are situated in this district. Beverly Boulevard Beverly Boulevard is the ninth district investigated in The Mystery. It was formerly the political district of the city, the district now featuring the city’s town hall, political townhouses, the courthouse, as well an area of suburban mansions on the oceanic coast of the district, home to the rich and famous of Rosenoque. Cases #53-#58 are situated in this district. Horizon Station Horizon Station is the tenth and final district investigated in The Mystery. Formerly a sector of the financial district of Justice Banks, it has fallen into a district of crime and disarray that's been closed off from the rest of the city. Within Horizon Station, a new darkness arises to get revenge. Cases #59-#66 are situated in this district. Navigation